1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas control apparatus for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an exhaust gas control apparatus including a particulate filter and an EGR mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an exhaust gas control apparatus for an internal combustion engine including a particulate filter and an EGR mechanism has been widely used. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP (A) 4-22705 discloses an example of such an exhaust gas control apparatus, in which EGR gas is taken out from a portion downstream of a particulate filter. Also, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-34122 and Japanese Patent No. 2675405 disclose related art.
Meanwhile, in the aforementioned related art, sufficient consideration is not given to which portion should be supplied with the EGR gas that is taken out from the portion downstream of the particulate filter.